The eyes to restore a clan on the road to hokage
by dr.stein98
Summary: What if someone sees Naruto getting attacked on his birthday for the second time what if that person,a certain uchiha, and a tailed beast help him train to become a great ninja. will Naruto finally get the family he's always wanted smarter Naruto, stronger Naruto maybe god like, lemons later on. [narutoXhinata],[kakashiXanko]
1. finding out

This is my first story ever so please review and leave constructive criticism. during the first few chapters any and all ideas for the story will be considered, but after that theres a less likely chance they'll make it into the story. I own none of the characters in naruto, but i would be rich if i did. now on with the story

* * *

Speaking

Thinking

kurama speaking

kurama thinking

"I think it went this way" shouted an angry villager " Lets kill the demon before it gets away" Screamed another.

In the back of one of the alleys, where the villager were passing, in the dark sat a small frightened blonde boy. "why?" "Why does this always happen to me?" the young boy cried out loud as he uncurled himself from a ball. Getting up he began limping to the front of the alley to see if the coast was clear, reaching the edge he started to briefly remember why there was a searing pain coming from his right ankle.

Flashback

hmp hmp_ " Which way should I go, where can I hide?"_ thought the blond while running and panting. "This is for my daughter you demon brat !" shouted an angry drunk villager as he throw a half full bottle of sake at the boy. In his drunken state the villager missed and the bottle broke in front of the blond. Not looking as he ran the blonde slipped on the alcohol, twisting his ankle when he fell and landed on the glass when he hit the ground. Most of the glass didn't touch him, but a few pieces managed to find themselves lodged into his leg and one into his cheek. Not being able to stop and pull it out, he got up as quickly as he could and began a limp/run to get away from the mob of angry villagers and some angry jonin. After getting a far enough distance from them he quickly made his way into an alley that he hope nobody would see him in. Stopping at the end of the alley in a dark corner, the blond sat down and begin to remove the glass from his leg and cheek, after painfully ripping them out he began to slowly to cry and curl into a ball. after 10 min he slowly began to speak "Why"

flashback ended

Looking down the boy saw that even though it still hurt a lot his wounds were healed and he could move his ankle. "Weird it looks like i haven't even been touched, well if you didn't see my cloths that is" Thought the blond as he looked at his shirt and saw the cut marks in it. After getting out of the alley unnoticed the blond began making his way towards his apartment that his surrogate grandfather had let and helped him rent after the blond was thrown out of an orphanage. "Happy birthday to you Naruto" Said Naruto sadly winking at the pain in his cheek that was still there, as he entered his room and into his bed drifting off to sleep with a tear in his eye.**_ " Ugh if i don't do something soon this kids going to die sooner rather than later."_** Thought a mysterious being

* * *

Standing on a rooftop watching sadly as all of this occurred was a man with white spiked hair wearing a mask that resembled that of a dog. The man shunshined away leaving nothing but a swirl of leaves. Appearing right outside of the hokage's office the masked man began to knock, knowing the old man would still be in there doing paper work even this late at night. "Come in, please state your purpose " Asked the tired old man. Dog sir i'm here to report what i saw going on with Naruto tonight." Dog said as he kneeled in front of the hokage."Very well then one moment, Snake you stay the other ANBU out " At this three masked ninja came out of hiding and began to leave the room. one of the ANBU wore the mask of a crow he had jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had two katanas strapped to his back making an X,one had a red hilt with a black blade and a black sheath the other one had a white and red mixed hilt and a white sheath, he walked out from behind a plant and shunshined away in a flock of crows the last you saw of him was his red eyes disappearing in the flock, unnoticed by anyone in the room one of the crows stayed .The next was a woman from the looks of it now known as Snake that came from the top of one of the book shelves,she had purple spiked hair and wore that of a snakes mask, she stood next to the hokage's desk awaiting her next order. last to appear looked as if he had phased through the wooden wall he wore the mask of a cat he left through the window jumping from roof top to roof top.

After the last one left the hokage put a silencing seal on the room so no one would over here the following conversation. Letting out a loud sigh "Alright report what you have seen" asked the old man knowing all too well that he would not like what he heard. After 10 min of explaining what happened Dog waited for the hokage to give the next order. With a look of sadness at what he heard he look over at snake "Anko since you're one of the heads of the torcher division i want you take the jonin that kakashi reported to have taken part in todays events and bring them in for questioning and since they have broken the most sacred law have them permanently removed." "Yes hokage-sama" The woman now formally known as Anko said as took off her mask now awaiting any further instruction. "Sir what would you like me to do with those villagers" Kakashi asked as he said that part with venom in his voice remembering what the did to that poor child. Thinking on it the hokage gave a small smile and said "Keeping in mind that from what i heard all of them broke the law punishable by death and knowing that you can be just as ruthless as Anko over her, you may do whatever you feel is a necessary punishment for them." "yes hokage-sama" kakashi said with an evil eye over at Anko he saw that she bore an evil grin as well._ "This is going t be fun"_ They both thought. Sighing "You are dismissed" The told them as he looked down and remembered he still had a stack of paper work to do. At this Anko smiled and winked at kakashi turned and jumped out of the window running along the roofs. sighing kakashi just turned and walked out the front door like a normal person. The crow that was there left undetected, going back to his jutsu caster. When the jutsu was dispelled and received its memories the young man whose Anbu name was crow had a look of sadness and sorrow for the blond and what he went through. _"In a few months when i think i'm able to i'll train with him and help better his chances of becoming a fine shinobi."_ Thought crow with a sad smile at the thought of training a kid when he himself had only just turned eleven 2 months ago.

* * *

Naruto's mindscape

"Huh where am I" Said Naruto as he sat up right looking at his surroundings. Looking around he saw what looked to be a sewer but naruto took it as strange that the walls were much higher up than any other sewers. _"Great i don't know how but i guess i'm now in an abnormally high sewer, guess I should start looking for the exit"_ He thought. He didn't know why but for some reason naruto just felt like he knew were all the right turns to get to where he wanted to be were. After walking a good 15 min of walking along a path of nothing but red lights he found himself in front of a huge cage, getting closer to examine it the blond suddenly didn't feel like the only being in the room. Getting a chill down his spine Naruto slowly began to step back trying not to disturb whatever was in that cage. After only getting two feet back he looked up and saw a big red eye looking at him as if it was studying him.** "Aw so you've finally come to visit me after a long five years I see." **

"Wh-what and who are you, and where are we" Naruto managed to get out as he looked up at the giant.**"Where we are is in your mindscape and I am the kyubi no yoko and as for who i don't really trust you enough to tell you that."** The kyubi just looked at Naruto grinning and showing off its sharp teeth, waiting for the child to react to the information he was just given, to the foxes surprise there wasn't a look of shock or terror but instead a smile. "When you said were in my mindscape does that mean that you're inside of me? And if so then you owe me five years worth of rent pal" **_"haha i might actually like being with this kitt after all"_** taken back by how calm the blond was about all of this the giant fox answered **"yes I am inside of you, you are the jinchuriki of the nine tails the strongest and most feared of the tailed beast, I was sealed inside of you the day you were born"**

His smile began to fade "Oh so thats most the village either hates or fears me" exclaimed Naruto with sadness in his voice. At this the kyubi remembered why he brought Naruto there in the first place **"Listen kitt i've seen what the villagers are like towards you because of me and for that i'm truly sorry"** smiling he said** "Plus I know it won't make up for all the pain i've put you through but I'll do two things for you one i'll tell you who your mother was and i'll pay your rent but not with money, i'll pay you by training you to become a ninja."** Naruto was overly excited when he heard "You mean it, you know who my mother was?**" "Yes I know your mother, she was the last jinchuriki before you."** "Wow that must mean its like a family tradition to be your jinchuriki or something."** "more like a clan tradition, your mother was the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure that was once in the land of whirlpools."**

Curious about something Naruto asked "Why is it a clan tradition?"** "It is because the Uzumaki's have an unusually high chakra, Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of Fuinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Fuinjutsu is a sealing jutsu that can seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone depending on how good you are at fuinjutsu, also the Uzumaki Clan lived in Uzushiogakure. The people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the epithet "The Village of Longevity".** "Okay if you know who my mother was does that mean you know my father as well?" Sighing because he knew that question would come sooner it late the kuybi began to explain.

**"Yes it is true I know who your father is, but for the same reason your hookahs has not said anything yet I cannot tell you who he is." "And what would that reason be?" "Your father had very powerful enemies that would stop at nothing to kill you if they knew who he was, as did your mother and even knowing who she is might put you in more danger.**"Oh...then in that case lets get to training, the stronger I get the faster I can learn who my father is." Naruto shouted.

* * *

Okay well that ends this chapter, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. remember to R&R tell me what you think or want to happen and where i can better in my writing. this is pirateking1998 saying see you next time.


	2. So what should I read?

Umm wow im glad you guys like my story i'll try to update as soon as a finish a chapter which will probable be every week or two but i can make no promises. Also i feel as if i should point this out now, i only say **kurama speaking_/thinking_** right now because there won't be another tailed beast or boss summon for a while.

**Arc of Carona**- Thank you for being the first reviewer.

**Undrneath**- Yes there will be grammar and spelling mistakes here and there I can't help that, but I will try and fix as many as possible. Also i'm really glad you want to see more.

* * *

speaking

_thinking_

**kurama**

_**kurama thinking**_

* * *

Naruto's mindscape

**"Before we start your training i have to go over some things with you. First 1 hour in reality is 1 day in here, so im only going to train you for 48 hours or 2 hours so you're going to have a more mature mind set than every child besides a nara. Secondly within that time everything you learn will be retained, and you'll learn new skills, jutsus and techniques."** "Cool." **"Although your muscles won't improve only your stamina will, so that means you're going to have to train when you wake up as well if you truly wish to get stronger."** "That won't be a problem, anything else?" the fox thought for a second and nodded his head. "Then lets get to it."** "Indeed."**

village nighttime

Dashing through the village, with a pervy book in his back (pocket),he has a nasty plan,for a drunk villager with some sake in his hand. After going over which of the offenders had families, which ones just had a wife/husbands , and which ones were alone. Kakashi then beat up and threatened death for those with families. After that he went on to those with only a wife/husbands and did more physical damage like cracked ribs, broken bones, cuts and gashes and threatened death if it was to happen again. As for the villagers that had nobody Kakashi felt that since they had no loved ones that needed them, and they broke the only law punishable by death they were too get exactly that. It was a little after 2 in the morning when Kakashi got done slipping through the village silently slitting the throats of seven guilty villagers and leaving no trace that he was even there. getting to the last offender Kakashi felt as if an example needed to be set for those that harmed his senses son. Finding the man in a bar still drinking knocking the drunk unconscious was hard, after dragging his limp body to the front of the building where they first started attacking naruto.

Naruto's mindscape

"so where are we going to start? the librarian won't let me in the library so i don't really know much of any ninja training "** "Were going to have to start from scratch with basic chakra control exercises"** "what's chakra?" Rolling his eyes at the clueless blonds question the kyuubi began to transform into a man. He was maybe 14, 5,2", he was wearing joining level gear, a black cloth covered all of face besides his right eye, covering his right eye was a leaf headband, he spiky red hair sticking up and going to the right, but the most noticeable was the eyes, they were pure red with black slits and the nine tails forming behind him. Unknown to Naruto the man the nine tailed fox transformed was a younger some what altered version of kakashi.

"who's that?"** " I figured it would help to train you if i took a human form, and um as for him this is just some kid i saw when I I- when I attacked the leaf village"** " Oh, well he looks cool" **"ok lets get back to what chakra is. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals,** (at this the kyuubi began going through the hand seals)** the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."** Just for effect the kyuubi did a small fire jutsu.** "Did you get all of that?"** "ya I got all of it. which is weird" **"You're an uzumaki, for some reason you guys just have amazing memory. speaking of which, don't worry about not being able to enter the library. For now you won't need to."** "But i don't have any books on chakra or any real useful books for that matter, won't i need to read up on this stuff eventually?"** "lucky for you whatever a jinchuriki sees there tailed beast sees and remembers, that includes books."** At that a book began to appear in front of the picked it up and read the title Chakra control for dummies Naruto scowled at the fox **"Haha your mom had trouble with chakra too, I just thought it would be appropriate to read the same book she learned from."** "Thats not funny" **"Haha yeah sure whatever you say kit, now start reading.**"

* * *

ok thats the end of chapter two i'm sorry its much much shorter than i would like it to be but last week i had exams all week and my internet was down most of this week so i didn't have much time to write. I know it was a lot of kurama talking but thats not going to last long. Also Itachi and hinata will be introduced into the story next chapter. Tell me how you would like them to be introduced or if you want anything add into the story i'm always up for ideas.


	3. how you healing?

**FredX47**- thanks and ill try and keep it interesting this chapter.

ok so I fixed the time mistake on chapter two.

**note**: hes five so hes going to ask a lot of questions and he may only be five but seeing as though he's been cursed at and threatened I thought it would only be appropriate that he has a mature vocabulary. AND PLEASE PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS!

disclaimer: I do not,I repeat I do not own Naruto or the Characters in Naruto

* * *

speaking

_thinking_

**kurama**

_**kurama thinking**_

* * *

October,11: morning time

Rolling over the young uzumaki began to get out of bed.** "I wouldn't get up if I were you."** kuybi warned as he saw naruto moving. Being Naruto he just rolled his eyes and looked at the time, Naruto realized he still had a few more hours to sleep before the sun even came up but decided against it, he wanted to start his chakra exercises as soon as possible. As soon as he put his feet on the ground going to stand up Naruto regretted it, his head felt like someone had just dropped a boulder on top of his head. _"Aug why's my head hurt so bad!"_ Thought the blond kid as he held his head in agony. **"Hm lets see you just read and memorized a book in two hours, in your head. you tell me why your head hurts dumbass."** "Well is this going to happen every time?"** "Haha no you should get use to learning things that fast by the end of the week. After that it'll only happen if you overdo yourself. Now lay back down by the time you wake back up your headache should be gone and we can start your real chakra training."** "Hmp fine."

After waking up for the second time that morning Naruto's head felt much better. Slowly getting out of bed the small blond made his way into the kitchen after reaching his destination he began looking through the cabinets, finally finding his usual meal of instant ramen he ate a small 10 min breakfast before heading into the bathroom. Making sure the water was hot the blonde stepped into the shower, after getting clean Naruto just stood there underneath the now warm running water tracing over his scars and remembered what the kyubi said about his healing abilities,kekkei genkai,and his moms note.

Flashback

A little more than mid way through the chakra book Naruto's cheek began to itch, putting down the large book he started to rub his face not wanting to scratch and open the wound that was sure to be there from earlier on that night. Gently stroking down the left side of his face brushing past his whiskers, down his cheek and back up. it wasn't until a few more time of doing this that Naruto knew there was something off, looking down at his reflection in the water he saw that his cheek didn't have any wound just a scar mark. He knew that in the past he had healed faster than normal but never this fast he had only gotten the wound an hour ago in the real world. "Hey umm kyubi can I ask you a question?" **"You just did"** said the kyubi still looking at the scroll he was reading. "Do you know why i've been healing so quickly?"

**"Ah yes there's actually four reasons you heals at the rate you do and they all go together, I take great pride in being one of them." replayed the fox finally putting down his scroll and looking at Naruto. "The first one is a special trait that you got from your mother, yours and her chakra reserves are way larger than any regular Uzumaki's and that extra chakra heals you. The second one being a kekkei genkai all Uzumaki's have which enhances your chakra to heal your body at a quicker rate and improve your sensor skills, those two combined double your healing properties. The next reason is because of my chakra is infused with yours making it stronger,so when your chakra is healing you my chakra is strengthening yours."** "Wow so you've been helping me survive this whole time?"** "Not initially but yes i have been helping you. This last one i'm not so sure of but I think I can feel a faint nature chakra helping your blood cells reproduce faster, which is why not only are you healed but the wounds have scared over making it look like it happened a while ago. Actually after saying all of that I don't think it would be so far fetched to say that if you mastered chakra control your healing abilities could be unthinkable."** " What do you mean by unthinkable? Sighing the kyubi begin to talk again **"I mean say you master chakra control and you get a deep cut on a mission a normal person would heal in like Half an hour, you on the other hand would heal instantly if you put chakra into it. Now say your in battle and your opponents blade impales you a normal person would either die or be out of commission for months, but if you mastered chakra control and were to be impaled you would heal within a minute or two. But thats only if you improve your chakra control so hurry up and finish reading so we can train. No more questions till you've finished "**

After two hours and Naruto finally finishing Chakra Control For Dummies Naruto just sat there thinking about what his new sensei told him. "You said-"** "Woah woah I thought I told you no more questions until you finished the book."** "I did finish it!" sticking out his tongue in protest. **"oh yeah then answer me these questions, what's the first chakra control exercises and how is it performed?"** "The exercise is called tree walking and you perform it by emitting a constant stream of chakra to your feet." **"Ok good one,next question in chapter ten what are three ways to help relax your mind besides meditation?"** "Theres taking care of plants, umm I think painting is next, and lastly would be fuinjutsu which i would like to learn sooner or later." **"Well i don't know a whole lot about fuinjutsu but your parents had a lot of regular and uzumaki style fuinjutsu books maybe you can study it when your older. Last question, what does the note your mom wrote you say?"** "What you know about those training tips?" **"Of course I do you dolt, now what did you want to ask me?"** "It-It's nothing I just want to start training now." (gosh that was a long flashback)

End flashback

Getting out of the shower Naruto dried up and put on his usual bright orange pants and black shirt.** "You should probably pack a lunch kitt you're going to be out training for quite a while."** "I forgot to ask, where am I going to train any way?" Asked naruto as he headed into his kitchen. **"It's a surprise but to get there first you have to make it out of the village."** "How am I supposed to do that? Anyone under 18 that's not a ninja or on official business isn't aloud to go outside of the village." **"You're going to sneak out duh. Think of this as your first stealth training."** "Sounds like fun" exclaimed naruto.

After finding a way out if the village unnoticed and walking into the forest for 5 mins naruto stopped. _"Where am I going again?"_ **"I was wondering when you were going to ask that or if you were just going to keep walking straight. Luckily you walked us quite close to the surprise already, just keep going straight in 10 feet turn left if you keep going you should see a large boulder in front of a hill."**

Making the left and walking in that direction for another 15 minutes The young blonde finally spotted the boulder the kyuubi was talking about. It looked like a big plain rock from afar but getting a little closer naruto began to see faint designs and sketches on and around the boulder. Before he could get close enough to make out what any of the sketchers were there was a rustle in the trees above. **"Run kitt!"** "What wh-" **"Just go!"**

* * *

And cliffhanger for you anyone thats still reading out which noisy ninja was following naruto and why in the next chapter.


End file.
